From Kidnapped To In Love
by CookieCow
Summary: Morgan is kidnapped, and while kidnapped he meets Spencer Reid. Spencer is the kidnapper's assistant, and also related to him. But what happens when Morgan falls for him, only seeing him during weekly checks. Slash, Half AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Lol. I thought of this and had to write it. Read and Review! Also, when you review, I have a question I need y'all to answer! If Derek Morgan died, who do you think it would affect the most on the team?

"We've tracked a phone to a warehouse," Hotch said to his team as he walked past them. As if on cue, they all got up and jogged to him. "We need to get there fast before we lose it." Hotch got into the parking lot and into the van. They soon arrived with SWAT at the building. "FBI!" yelled Morgan as they ran into the warehouse. They kicked down the doors and ran in different directions. In one room SWAT and some other policemen found a women strapped to a chair, a belt around her neck as she was slowly dying. They ran to her and undid the belt as they got her out of the building safely. The rest of the team, JJ, Emily, Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch, split up. It was JJ and Emily and Rossi and Hotch. Leaving Morgan by himself.

"FBI!" Morgan yelled again, kicking in another door. He heard a silenced gunshot and felt a sharp pain in his lower side. "Aggh" Morgan cried out as he tried to pick up his gun. It was simply kicked out of his hand to hit the wall. "Hmmm, guess we caught a big one." The light only captured have his face, revealing a grim smirk and a glaring eye."Well, Mr. Derek Morgan, how does this make you feel. Being so powerless and all." The man was now kneeling by his side, looking down at Morgan. "You son of a BITCH! AGGH!" Morgan groaned out in pain, gripping his side. His voice was silenced by a piece of duct tape on his mouth, this just made him angrier and cuss him out more. It was just a muffled scream to his captor. He heard another set of footsteps behind him in the big empty room and felt his legs get picked up, and soon his arms. They carried him like a roasting pig. He fidgeted and kicked, trying to move his hands, but the person in front of him had an extremely tight grip. Morgan then scratched his wrist. All he did was sigh as he dropped him and grabbed the duct tape that he had been carrying in his mouth. He grabbed it and tied up Morgan's hands, he through it to the man holding his other half and he tied up his legs.

Now the other man, holding his legs, had the duct tape, it was around his wrist. "Here we go! One, two, three!" On three, Morgan was thrown into the back of a van, he barely remembered going through the warehouse, he doesn't know how they even did get him through. "Oh yeah, you have that gunshot thingy." The captor whined like a child. "Gimme that." He was thrown the duct tape and got in the back. "This is the only hospitality you're getting from me specifically." he had put two pieces in the shape of an X on his wound, it was probably enough to stop the bleeding, but only for a limited amount of time. He was going to need some medical attention, professional or just a simple bandage wrap.

"We're home!" Morgan's kidnapper called mockingly. "Rob, where are we gonna put him? We're still cleaning up from the other people." whispered the kidnapper's sidekick said, I guess Mr. Kidnapper's name is Rob. "Put him in the third room, Kane, by yourself," Rob told his sidekick, Kane. "MMpph!" Morgan anger was muffled. "Shut up will ya?" Rob said. Soon, Morgan was being dragged into another warehouse-like place. On the inside, there were different rooms. Blood spilled from under the doors of some rooms, yet he heard no other people. There weren't any signs they had more people, 'They probably take one at a time." Morgan thought.

"Here's your new place!" Morgan was put on his feet then shoved onto the floor of a big room. It was carpeted and extremely ragged. The walls were white. It wasn't that bad for a kidnapper's lair. Morgan had fallen on his face as he hit the ground. He felt the duct tape loosen as well. He left tiny dots on the ground of his own blood. He heard the door open, it was that Kane guy, "Hey, so Boss said I have to tell you that someone will come and help with your situation." he slammed the door and left. 'At least I'll get some help.' Morgan sighed in relief. About 20 minutes later he heard someone try to open the door but fail twice. Finally, it opened and before Morgan saw the person's face, he turned around and locked the door, procedure. As the person was taking their time locking up, Morgan views their back side. They were clad in black clothing, black skinny jeans that torn a bit in the back, some black converse, and a black hoodie that was up still. He could see in one hand, the person had a stack of clothes and a little sack at the top. Morgan noticed the person was incredibly skinny, thin legs. Which made it hard for him to decipher if they were male or female.

Morgan stared until the person turned swiftly. He was a guy, his face was very hidden, though. He could tell that the boy was staring at him under the hood, he could sense fear. The boy walked timidly to Morgan and kneeled in front of him. He could see the boy had a healing black eye and a cut lip. "Hello." Morgan greeted, he could tell this kid wasn't like the other guys he met, Kane and Rob. "What's your name?" the boy asked him as he started opening the sack and sorted through all the things in it. "Derek Morgan, you?" Morgan asked back, "S-spencer Reid." Morgan knew this kid was trained to do this, treat the kidnappees and make them feel comfortable. "How old are you kid?" Morgan tilted his head a bit. "2-20." He stuttered back, '20?! This kid's young to be helping out these guys.' Morgan was actually worried about this kid he just met. "Take your shirt off." Reid said, "Huh?" Morgan asked, "I-I need to treat your wound." Morgan obliged and took off his shirt, only because this kid wasn't threatening. Mostly physically. He was weak looking, no muscle really. Spencer grabbed stuff to clean up the wound and got out the bullet. His hands carefully strung the bandage around and around the gunshot.

"Well. I guess I'm finished. Here, you need to change, Rob says so." Reid placed the stack of clothes in Morgan's hands and got up. "Wait." Morgan made Spencer jump, "Y-yes?" Spencer asked, "What's a kid like you, doin' in a place like this?" Morgan sat up more and looked him in his eyes, mostly glancing at the black-eye he had. "Family business." and with that, Reid swiftly unlocked and locked the door. 


	2. AN Read This

Author's Note~

Hey reader! You might be wonderin' "Hey, where are all the chapters at?!" Well my friend, lemme tell ya. I have decided to take a very long break from this story since I really want to move on to some other ideas and I'm having some writer's block on here.

I'm going to be on Archive for a bit, just to get a taste of other fanfic places.

I might just turn this into a bit of a oneshot, IDK (the wi-fi's out and I can't remember the summary so and if I said something like, "Will they make it out alive?!11!1!1!1!1!.)

I also lost a bit of interest in this story and I can't tell why. Haven't watched Criminal Minds in a while and have turned to Teen Wolf, since I ONLY write CM fanfics, which is sad like muh life-eeife.

It's 2 in the morning since I can't sleep and I'm just chargin' my music on the computer, but since it has to be on, I guess I'll just write this A/N.

P.S.

I'm way to obsessed with a little human name "Stiles Stilinski" at the moment and his non-canon, or at least not yet, lover "Derek Hale" But using their ultra super powers, Stiles, Derek, and the fandom have turned into "STEREK!1""!"!"1"!1"1"!" Boi.

BYE READER!~! 


End file.
